


Something Awful

by LJax75



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series), Gravity Falls
Genre: Adventure, Bad Jokes, Cryptids, Evil entities, I don't know what I'm doing, Medication, Much stress, Not Canon Compliant, Other, Out of Character, Serious Injuries, Social Anxiety, Spooks - Freeform, This Is STUPID, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, This is a dumb au thing, nothing too serious guys, possible gore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-02-16 22:03:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13063068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LJax75/pseuds/LJax75
Summary: Very unordinary events occur to kids who don't find it really that unordinary. Maybe just a little bit dangerous.orDipstick is a mess in this story, Max is just... I can't write Max, Mable is still pretty Mable at least I try, and for some reason, Nikki practices witchcraft. also I can't write.





	1. The mess of a life time

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't intend to actually post this but I kinda promised I would. I'm not an avid Fanfic writer but I am interested in improving my writing so give me some suggestions or advice. This is kinda a boring chapter as well so yeah. Also, the characters may come off as a bit ooc so you know be warned and all.

Dipper's eyes scanned the trees lining the beaten down dirt road they had started down. After last summer spent at gravity falls their parents then decided to announce their divorce a long science coming that Mable and Dipper had been trying to forget. Why else would Mable be afraid to go home alone? Lots of things but this one was a major offender. Of course, this event launched things into hell for the rest of that year. God, it felt like more than ten months since last summer. Dipper felt if he ever goes back there, those friends he had made wouldn't recognize him anymore.

Their father disappeared one day after a night of clearing his head taking the TV and their savings accounts with him. And then their mother fell apart. Divorce papers and a custody war later and the twins were stuck in a two bedroom apartment with their mother. Dipper and Mable had known things were a bit messy but they never imagined how much a year could throw off your entire life. Their mother worked four different jobs and with the little time, she could be spending with her children she had fought so hard to keep, was spent unfortunately drinking. Mable had her charisma and artistic inclination to thank for her ability to cope. Dipper had to thank his studies and new doodling hobby for his sanity. The two found their idealized growing up fest they had come to hope for was smashed into pieces and then sprinkled across the path their father took out of their lives as well.

As for the reason, they sat on a rickety old school bus instead of a rickety old speedy beaver was because their mother wouldn't let them go back to Gravity Falls. Their grunkles where their fathers' relatives and their mother was adamant about pretending he never even existed. Instead, she chose a camp closer to home. An arts camp or something, she decided it was easier on her if both of them weren't home all summer and then some.

Dipper had spent the first hours poring over photos on his phone and tracing the letter folded into a neat square and tucked into his back pocket. The letter with names that matched faces they would have to wait another year to see in the flesh once more... or at least they hoped it would only be a year. Maybe they could convince her eventually.

It had been quite a drive and Mable had decided to nap an hour or so ago. Dipper figured they were almost there by the way the empty land began to grow into a forest of messy trees. Dipper never thought trees he's never seen before could feel more homely than the place he had left but things change. The bus diver looked shady as all hell though with his hook hand and grungy look. Mable had just shrugged and climbed on without a second thought so Dipper was forced to ignore it. He figured at worst they would die out here and their mother would no longer have to cry over bills. He laughed at that little-morbid joke he made with himself. With that slight panic mostly numbed out by apathy, Dipper stared off. That itching voice shouted at him inside his head you really are only a shell of what you used to be. 

The bus pitched back and forth after another pothole sending Mable to the floor. She yelps in surprise scrambling at a record-breaking time to her feet. Her eyes dart around as her sleepy brain slowly processes the forest now wrapping the vehicle around them. Just as Mable steadies herself enough and seems to regain her bearings the bus screeches to a halt sending her down again. Dipper hurries to help his sister who is sputtering "I'm okay's" and "my flange is fine thanks" in an attempt at humor. She was grateful her brother hadn't gone off the deep end far enough to not paste on a smile for her efforts. Dipper was just grateful she noticed. The bus driver offers a grunt before turning the switch and the door snaps open. Dipper and Mable grab their bags and descend the steps.

They stood at the entrance a small dirt path leading behind a cluster of trees to where dipper figured the camp resided. The two exchange looks as they spot the rickety sign missing a couple of letters in its title. Such a familiar sight sending a wave of pain through their stomachs. There were the patter and crunch of new sets of footsteps approaching pulling the two over to an approaching bundle of people. The one leading the group was practically bouncing before slowing to a stop in front of them. Dipper takes to examine who he assumed was the counselor here. He had a tall spindly frame wearing a green T-shirt over it decorated with a dark green tree graphic. A tan vest that looks like it's seen better years folds over this stick frame. A pair of moss green shorts red busted up knees and hiking boots to complete the look of what was definitely an outdoorsman. Also wearing a yellow bandana that caught light almost bright enough to challenge his sunny grin, which by the looks of it was quite a feat. He couldn't quite tell what it was but something felt comfortably familiar about this guy. His face also danced with light freckles probably a gene that came bundled with the bright red hair. The shade reminded him of another redhead he hadn't seen since he was 13.

"You two must be Mable and Dipper. I'm David and I'll be your camp counselor here at Camp camp!" The man has a light cheery tone that catches Mable's fancy immediately.

"Yeperonie!" Mable spits in a light cheerful tone matching pitch with Davids.

"Camp camp?" Dipper hears himself say. To caught by looking for the source of the rest of that heard of footsteps he had heard to notice he was speaking aloud. David's smile chips into a slightly embarrassed one once he registers Dippers implication which Dipper only seems to realize after it slipped past his lips. He makes to cover his mouth hoping the rose that dusts his cheeks shows his apologies.

"Oh, well it'll make more sense once-"

"Awesome!" Mable yells without warning darting past David to examine a platypus who had wandered out from a bush nearby. As good as it was too see Mable's cheer on full blast after months of only seeing the light smiles Dipper knew where this was going. He lunged forward lucky able to snatch Mable's collar before she got close enough to catch a kick from the platypus's back feet. David clicks his tong at the creature.

"Now calm down these are our new campers, not intruders, play nice." David chides. At first, the platypus looks unresponsive but surprisingly the platypus offers an agitated mwack before scuttering off as if accepting the words of the counselor.

"He's a Gypsy I swear!" A voice erupts from one of the bushed just before a girl with teil hair bursts out David seems a bit taken by surprise but that doesn't seem to last long as his face falls back into a resting smile. David begins to shake his head seeming ready to deny the accusation but never verbally gets there. "Hi, I'm Nikki welcome to camp camp we're gonna have loads of adventures! It's gonna be cool. I like your sweater! Do you like animals-" Her word per minute count has already gone past fifty by the time Dipper comprehends the being of her rushed rambling. The girl's teil hair was pulled back into a tangled ponytail with a tuft of curly bands falling over her forehead. She had on a pair of faded tan shorts and a yellow camp shirt. Her legs were spotted with colorful bandages and dirt still clinging to her skin. She had on a pair of socks that bunched up around the edges of her shoes seemly unable to stay up. Definitely sporting a look that showed her interests. She was a wild nature child.

"Nikki, slow down they probably are only looking at you like that because you're talking fucking twenty miles an hour." A boy in a blue hoodie interjects probably having known this girl long enough, and much like Dipper to Mable, often had to gauge her. David winces at the curse offering a glance at the boy who just glares back.

"Oh," Nikki offered nonchalantly after taking a deep breath Nikki whipped her head back up to offer a goofy embarrassed grin her simple unconscious actions already pulling a smile from Mable. Dipper smiles too not as genuinely as Mable but it was still a smile. "Let's show you around!"

David nods excitedly, "that's a great idea, Nikki, why don't you three go to the others fo-"

"No," the boy in the blue hoodie cuts in. David simply shrugs not seeming to argue with it too much despite the little bite in the back of the boy's tone. Dipper was a bit confused by the mention of three others though until a spindly kid with curly light brown hair finished prying his yellow sweater from a thorn bush a little further back. Dipper hadn't noticed him before. As the boy made his way over he was mumbling something about Nikki abandoning him.

"Okay then let's get started!" David exclaims leading the little cluster too a clearing stopping to stand next to what must have been flagpole no longer adorning a flag. David didn't so much as acknowledge the thing instead gesturing to the building behind them.

"This is the mess hall which is connected to the Quartermasters store and where we hold a multitude of our different wonderful activities!"

"And the wonderful food is made," the blue hooded boy mumbles sarcasm dripping from his tone. David just smiles giving the boy a small pat on the head to which the boy flinched at but seemed to resist pulling away. Nikki was bounding around the pole encouraging Mable to join, to which she happily obliged.

"Oh, before we continue these two should probably introduce themselves!" David enthused gesturing towards the two boys that indeed had not introduced themselves. The one in the yellow sweater seems to actually consider it strange he had forgotten but it was obvious the other would have just let it go on for a while.

"Right, I'm Neil." The boy says awkwardly holding out his hand towards Dipper. Dipper accepts the small one-second long handshake with a small nod. When Max just waves before turning away Neil sighs, "and this is Max he's a bit of an ass at first but I promise he's alright."

"While that's not untrue fuck you Neil," Max snaps whirling back around to dramatically point a finger at Neil. David offered a little language, max but it was ignored wholeheartedly. Dipper met eyes with Max who seemed to be picking him over. Not the only one doing so as Dipper found himself analyzing the both of them as well. Much of a mistrusting habit. The constant in his life churned his stomach even when Numbness swallowed all other emotions. Sure he still felt things but falling into a state of apathy had become his default over the past ten months. Anxious was constant therefore better. Mable still retained her charm but he had seen her more than once have meltdowns because she had skipped her medication. Those thoughts were promptly pushed from his mind, something he could worry about tomorrow when he needed them.

After a few seconds Dipper looked away back to David pretending to hear the man's long-winded rambling as the other half of him tried to take in all the other things. He could figure out this area later. He had decided Neil was probably a science nerd who preferred logic over most else and possibly Jewish? Either way, he wasn't sure if their interests would mesh together well. Then again Neil seemed to get along with Nikki and as far as the could tell and she seemed to mostly run off on logic when it failed to keep up. He was a tall spindly kid but that only seemed to be accentuated by his shorts that looked a few sizes too big. His sweater sleeves were rolled up to his elbows probably due to the summer heat. This was an outfit not made to be worn at camp and just didn't look thought out so very fitting for a science guy.

Max was another kid who looked like he grew up faster than he probably should. It was kinda funny how easy it was to pick those people out when you knew what to look for. Dipper recognized that look. That scowl. But there was something else. He seemed to relax around David even if he seemed to give him a bit of a hard time. So that was an observation and a form of speculation but whatever. He wore a blue sweatshirt that again didn't suit the weather but he doubted he cared. He had on some simple black skinny jeans and plain converse. If he had to guess the plainness in his outfit was on purpose.

Nothing too specific just radiated off of these guys but from what he could gather in the few minutes he'd known them was fine. Mable always said this was Dippers superpower. The ability to determine weird things about people with just one look. Dipper just thinks it's power of observation even though it is funny to think of it as some dumb superpower.

David had led them around the camp pointing things out and explaining the rules along with Max's continued snark and the occasional interruption from Nikki. At long last David showed them to their tents. Dipper was able to inhabit his tent alone because of the odd number of kids but that left Mable to be bunking with another girl named Nerris. She didn't seem to mind and the other girl was happy to share her space and her expansive knowledge of D&D. Dipper shoved his dark blue duffle bag under the cot he was given. There was a little wooden nightstand placed awkwardly next to the cot and a not so pleasantly textured blanket draped over it. The pillow looked clean save for a little stain on the yellow pillow cover. Dipper sighed taking in the drafty tent he would spend the summer trying to sleep in. Just as he let his shoulders relax Nikki bursts in.

"Activities are starting and David told me to get you," after processing the initial shock Dipper shrugs as a form of response which Nikki accepts having Max around to condition her to it. He follows the hyperactive teil haired girl back out into the clearing where chaos had broken out. The campers had gathered there. A woman wearing a green shirt he was sure represented councilors was shouting angerly at the kids to settle down. David was being blatantly ignored in his less aggressive attempts to control the group of kids. Finally, Max's voice broke the chaos.

"Oh god would you guys fucking shut up!" The group only seemed to quiet down when they heard his voice.

"While that was.. er- effective Max please language-"

"They're not screaming-" Max cuts that thought track off after a second of consideration regarding David with a twinge of acknowledgment behind his eyes, "whatever get on with your stupid activities already." David gives Max a warm smile.

"Right, campers today we're going to have a little hike to a little sightseeing spot for a little Picnic. Afterward, there's a nice little swimming spot out there so make sure to get your things." There where some groans as this would be the third hiking trip this week but Nikki didn't seem to mind she even whooped and hollered. Nikki seemed to be the other kid who managed to have a type of leadership over the other campers. Dipper has never minded going on hikes but he wasn't sure how this would end up being considering the group before him and the two adults of the situation having little to no control over them. Mable had joined Nikki in a little hype train as they slowly began to gain interest from the rest of the campers. David looked so touched but the other counselor didn't seem to keen on this happening.

"Alright you little shits knock it off we are not having another riot control camp," she looked exhausted but there was fondness behind her eyes and a twitch of her lip that shown she didn't mean all of the malice in her words.

"Alllright everyone, go get your things and meet back here in twenty," the crowd broke off to grab their things. Dipper was handed a water bottle and he decided that was enough so he simply waited for the rest to gather back in the clearing. He wasn't going to put effort into digging through his bag for other things he wouldn't end up using.

David beckoned the group towards the treeline both him and the other counselor sported their own bags. Once it was clear the group was following David spun on the tip of his toes quite gracefully actually before marching forward enthusiastically. Dipper joined the crowd quickly being dragged by his enthused sister into practically running after David.

The other counselor he found was named Gwen had to pull a boy everyone just called space kid away from a multitude of dangers he almost stupidly got himself killed by. David rambled about some of the different plants and trees and navigated the group around patches of poison Ivy he was informed would continue to grow bigger as they got deeper into the woods. Most of the other kids chatted with the others or did their own thing while Dipper breathed in the familiar air of the forest. It was nice being in a place so calming. Just as he settled into his thoughts Nikki decided to surprise him again. The girl pounced on him dragging him to the forest floor. He heard a squeaky yelp escape his lips as well as felt the breath abruptly rush out of his lungs.

"Hey Dipper, Mable tells me your an adventurous type as well! Is that true? She said you were into cool mysterious stuff and conspiracy theories!" Dipper gasps for a breath internally screaming about how quickly the had forgotten Mable's habit of trying to make Dippers friends for him. "Oh sorry didn't realize I knocked you down that hard!" Nikki remarks in a casual tone that suggested she had winded plenty of her friends before like this. Dipper shook his head slightly trying to convey he wasn't all that bothered by her actions as Mable's old ways got him pretty accustom to it.

"Ah... it's fine I guess," he choked out a small cough, "and what exactly did Mable tell you?" He didn't mean for the horror to creep into his tone or for the words to rush out desperately. Nikki gave a little shrug before jumping to her feet and dragging him with her.

"She just said you've got extreme Social anxiety and that's why you haven't talked pretty much since you've gotten here." Nikki seemed to gloss over the anxiety thing quickly moving back to her previous questions. "But you are into cool adventure mystery stuff right?" He sighed Mable seemed to really want him to make friends here. The only thing was the past ten months coupled with his already awkward social skills left him with more of a hole in him than he realized. It wasn't until actually being engaged within conversation like he was new and exciting not suddenly depressing and 'not fun to be around' that he realized this was another changed aspect of himself he hoped he had gotten over last summer.

"Uhm... yeah I guess," he managed to choke out. Nikki didn't even seem phased by this though choosing to focus on his confirmation.

Her eyes lit up, "yes, you two should totally join us next time we find a cool thing to adventure for and by us I mean Max, Neil, and I and by you two I mean you and Mable, " She finished her ramble with a deep breath so she could let out what he assumed was a victory screech before she began leading him by the wrist back towards the group. They had fallen behind while the group continued to hike ahead. He took notice of how she seemed to make sure she wasn't squeezing his arm too tight. They rejoined the group to which Mable shot Dipper a look that said it all. She was sorry for sicking another friend on him and for telling them about the social anxiety thing but she was hoping for a confirmation her leap of faith went well. She liked to take this leap of faith a lot. But Despite the discomfort in his stomach from the encounter still taking a moment to linger, he decided since Nikki didn't seem phased by the anxiety thing and was interested in supernatural shit he would let it slide. He smiled at her a small half-smile only she understood. Their silent conversation went by within seconds and Nikki hadn't noticed the exchange.

Dipper noticed Neil and Max walking next to Mable as well and it seemed the twins where somewhat incorporated into their group for this moment. Dipper felt a flutter of relief wash over him. This was something he wasn't used to... a kind welcoming feeling even from Neils awkward waves and Max's bord expression.


	2. The one I made Sarcastic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can't write Max So instead I just wrote a chapter where I was sarcastic about life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for any confusion it may have caused when I tried to edit these chapters and ended up deleting them. Well So much for actually writting new stuff I just had to rewrite cirtin important things. 
> 
> Also it may help if I have someone who can assist in editing or something. And help me not delete chapters like that.

Max, Neil, and Nikki had managed to stay close over the years they spent attending school far apart until the next summer would roll around. Max, of course, had been dealing with a homage of crazy problems after his parents didn't show up to pick him up all those summers back. There was messy adoption papers, messy tears, messy new homes, and now he was attending another messy summer at camp camp. This time without that asshole Campbell running the place, without the need to get out of the place the second a chance arose, and best of all without shitty parents. Instead, he had the cheery camp counselor as a guardian.. as his adopted parent. Still was that better? He guessed. 

Max learned a lot these past few years things about himself, about David, about his friends, and even about connecting. He learned Nikki would literally die for him and that Neil would just as quickly do the same. He also learned David would throw away everything and more just to take care of the little parasite that was him. In all of this Max had, some how, managed to adopt Sentimental values. 

David wasn't all that Max had thought he was and that became more apparent when he had spent the past four years living in a little cramped up cabin not too far from the camp with him. Though as of now Max refused to let anyone outside of Neil, Nikki, and Harrison (on account of him also living there) know it was David who was his legal guardian and Herisson was technically his adoptive brother. It was a well-kept secret even though Gwen did easily find out. No one else at camp had figured it out. David was surprisingly good at keeping secrets, Gwen always got a good laugh about knowing the dirt but didn't try to spill it, Nikki just forgot sometimes, Herisson didn't mind, and Neil was easily the best secret keeper of them all. Usually when the camp opened  the exact date didn't seem to matter. This was the first year it had. All of the kids who went had parents who had become acquainted enough with David and Gwen that they didn't mind allowing the camp to host their kids for the summer whenever the camp was ready. Crazy, sure. But it gave some sort of leverage on the camps behaf. David had taken on the responsibility of owning a camp and becoming a parent to two kids all at once. It was only Max, Harrison and Gwen who had to experience just how much stress this really gave the guy. David was still a brand of stupidly nïeve but now Max could actually see where the adult was in there.

This was the first summer the camp was opened up to more than just the band of kids that had now attended much into their preteen years. Now new campers would be attending finally and Max was trying to get used to the idea. When did this sudden sense of adult stary swallowing him? Sure He was mature for his age but andulting was a whole different thing. He was caring about things... gross

Just last year some of the older campers had spent their last summer making sure to tell them they'd keep in touch and whatnot. The dynamic wouldn't be the same but Max was hoping this new thing would be tolerable. David had endlessly stated how great it would be now that the camp was in a place to get better equipment and take on more campers. But Max could tell he was nervous. One of the things he had learned about David by living with him is the long-winded spews where because he got nervous rather easily. Max and David had got a chance to meet each other again. And David was a hippy (not really unexpected) with a touch of apparent mental illness. No David hadn't told him directly it was actually Gwen who told him. To which Max and David had a much-needed feelings moment about that lead to a mutual understanding and and set of new common grounds. And now they're relatively chill. Davids a duffous still and Max can forgetting what a feeling is but Max likes to think it's kinda like a balancing act and they just have to roll with the dips. 

Over the years of a sort of fear of people finding out about the whole adoption thing faded into wondering how long it'd take everyone to realize how Davids treatment towards Max and Herisson compared to the others. It was rather entertaining, the only reason Max instends to keep it up. Herisson even made a joke about Max and their adoptive brother relationship no one seemed to catch on to.

Even just thinking about it he remembers how Different everyone has become over the years. Sure most kept their dominant characteristics but they had all grown up. While looking at it now it's hard to imagine not being close friends with a group of rejects from a summer camp even though it was true at one point.

Nikki, Neil, and Harisson's changes where much more prominent in Max's life. Hell, he knew he changed plenty from four years ago. Fucking odd. While Nikki was still her wild child self she's adopted a better understanding (though it's still slightly flawed) of people, not just nature. She also picked up a weird fascination with witchcraft. Neil still has that pesky anxiety but he's definitely moved into a place where supernatural shit will happen and he won't even bat an eye. It's not like he doesn't try to explain it but he learned to let things slide around people like Nikki, Harrison, and David. Sure he's still into science and still has that yellow sweater but he's defiantly taller and less prepubescent. Herisson isn't always wearing that vest and top hat anymore but he definitely still does magic. Though it's less of trying to turn it into an act and more of reaching things that are too high for him to get and occasionally hiding things. He figured out how to bring things back finally, even if it was a little too late to go back. But Harrison had definitely become incorporated into their weird little crew nicely. And though Max would never admit it out loud they all felt like one of those make your own Disney families. 

Max had been hanging out in the councilors cabin watching Tv with Harrison who had gotten a horrible bloody nose. It wasn't surprising considering the shit show this camp sometimes still manages to be. Even though they where still the same destructive messes they had matured enough to at least not always be almost getting themselves killed. This was one of those times they lost it. The main reason he left with Harrison and David was that it was a new kid who caused the accident and the little shit didn't even show any sign of guilt. Max had been tempted to give the kid his own bloody nose considering the manner in which he acted after the accident but refrained because of the daggers David was already glaring at the boy. David wasn't usually the one playing that part but that glare he reserved for very few people was like a punch in the gut. Max had been too proud of David in an odd way and also Gwen for hitting the kid in the back of the head when David had turned away. But it hurt it wasn't enough and doing anything in front of David was a sin now apparently. 

David had gone to make them all some tea when the desk phone in the other room reserved for 'business only' began to ring. David set down the kettle that was still steaming and left the room not without a glance their way. The two exchanged looks knowing the only kind of business calls that happened during the Summer where for new campers.

"Who d'ya think it'll be this time?" Harrison asks though his voice is slightly muffled by the tissue still held to his nose. Max also just noticed a scratch that Max would definitely have to fight the other kid for later. No Max wasn't always a violent person either he preferred the much more satisfying mind games and sharp sarcasm. But this kid had been nothing but rude since he got here. Sure Max knew he was once worse than him but he had less patience than David and far less empathy for those who messed with his friends. Max wasn't one to care about hypocricy He was older or something so now he knows... better? 

"I don't really care as long as they're not assholes," Max mumbles as he flips through channels. Harrison seemed ready to say more but hesitates, the sound of the door creaking open and Davids footsteps pop his mouth shut.

"So who's it gonna be?" Max calls rather than waiting for Davids elongated response.

"It's twins. Mable and Dipper Pines. "

"Dipper?" Max asks incredulously. That sounded-

"It's apparently a nickname," David answers with a wave of his hand, "oh this is so exciting we'll be getting more new campers."

"Yeah, nothing like kids who don't apologize for hitting others in the face with a fucking metal ball!" Max says letting his agitation show. Davids smile falls into a tight frown.

"Max not all kids are like this, Derin is getting the punishment fit for what he's done. Please try to refrain from giving him anything more." David says sitting next to Max on the green sofa.

"Why the hell not!" Max snaps nearly throwing the remote to the couch cushion, "Your punishments barley even discipline the kids. He needs to be taught a lesson. He's sarcastic, snarky, and violent in all the wrong ways."

"And what's the right way, Max?" Max's throat tightened he promised he wouldn't tell David what had happened. David sighs taking this as a chance to continue, "look, Max, I get it, what Derin did wasn't at all called for," Max cringed glancing over at Harrison who shakes his head, "but we have to be patient about this he's 11 and maybe he just needs time. No kid is rotten without a reason." There David goes again sounding like an adult. "We just have to get to him. Maybe somethin-"

"David, sometimes you just gotta hit kids!" Max exclaims earning another disapproving frown from David. Max sighs sinking back into the couch, "whatever, when are those other kids getting here?" Deciding he can't fight this battle if Harrison didn't want him to win and David wanted to be a stupid pacifist adult. He just had to think about how fucked up karma is around here. 

"Sometime tomorrow I think," David answers with a shrug. "With that amount of time we may be able to work out a better orientation plan cause we found the last thing we used wasn't that ef-"

"David just tour them around the camp yourself it's not that big of a deal. Why do you need to change anything?" David stops for a second.

"Your right I'm overthinking it," He nods sharply more as as reminder to himself. 

"Yeah you are, idiot," Max shrugs patting the cushion behind him a simple gesture that could mean so many different things. David seems to somewhat get it but he looks shocked. Max sighs pointing a glare at David turning the offer into a do-it-or-else kinda thing. David smiles disregarding the threat after it was confirmed he sits back in his seat as Max begins flipping through channels again. Harisson moves over to the couch as well trading the purple love seat that was usually Gwen's for the spot on the other side of David. And here it was a family photo of the three fuckups who apparently live lives together.  
_______________________________

Max saw Nikki tackle Mable's brother to the ground after Mable had mentioned him liking mysteries and whatnot. Mable had also lightly mentioned her brother's social anxiety which Max hoped Nikki had enough sense in her not to mention upfront. Nikki had then decided to drag him over with them with her usual pep in her step.

The two were as twins were to be a lot alike but different entirely. Mable wore thick handknitted sweaters decorated with her own cooky imagination and shorts that were decorated with sparkling stars. She just seemed to beam and speak in sparkles. Someone who could only act as flint to steal for a person like Nikki. She had long nutmeg brown hair that was kept from her face with a thick headband. She had features defining her as a bit of an active body as well as creatively ambitious.

Dipper on the other hand, shared the same eye shape, the same slightly round face and nutmeg messy hair but he was still different. He wore a pair of grey shorts and a crimson red shirt with an unzipped dark blue sweatshirt draped over his thin body. He was a bit spindly in comparison and sported prominent bruises under his eyes from lack of sleep. He showed the mess Mable refused to give away to. These twins where like those 'who they see, who I am' memes.

Max turned back to where David was pointing, a gap between the trees not too far ahead. Thus they have reached the end of their hike where they would be eating lunch. Gwen and David took off their bags to present sack lunches for the campers. This was a lunch prepared by David and Gwen the day prior after Gwen dragged him away from Harrison and Max in a huff. It wasn't the normal slop QM always seemed to make. It was a bunch of sandwiches and fruit with a little trail mix bag thrown in as well. Quite nice and the expected kind of thing with David being involved. Max was always so off put by how different things where now that David adulted things more offten. 

Max was brought over to a little shady spot at the base of a tree at the edge of the clearing by Nikki who also sat Neil and the twins along with them. Mable enthused about the adorable little shapes her PB&J's where cut into, a practice Max had seen David do too many kids who didn't want crusts on their sandwiches. Her brother, Dipper, was mostly silent as Max expected but he just couldn't shake off this feeling he got whenever Dipper was around. It was like he was staring into his very soul. At first, Max had tried to stare back but he found it was useless as it already felt like Dipper had stolen all of his secrets with just one look.

After a while of only half listening to Nikki, Neil, and Mable's conversations he noticed Dipper had dissapeared. Max found himself scanning the forest behind them for the other boy. If it were four years ago he probably couldn't have cared less and would have pushed the thought from his mind but after attending camp for four years he had garnered a habit for watching everyone and making sure no one wandered off. It was beneficial to David and Gwen and it was beneficial to the kid who wandered into these woods not knowing what to expect. There was too much shit in these woods to let just anyone tread them alone. Without a word, Max stood up and crept out of the clearing to scan the forest for Dipper. No one had noticed him leave which wasn't that unexpected Nikki was always very captivating in her exentric ways. 

He was about to resign to maybe grabbing Davids attention when he spotted a tuft of russet brown hair further down an incline tucked amongst tall shrubs. He sighed picking his way over to the bushes. As the got closer though he realized Dipper was chillingly still. He eventually stepped on a twig alerting the other boy to his presence. Dipper whirled around eyes wide with shock. He was holding something in his hands but Max couldn't quite make it out. Max opened his mouth prepared to chew out the kid for wandering off without mentioning it to someone but Dipper places a finger over his lips before gesturing behind him. Max's eyes travel past him and the shrubs that had also covered from view a deer standing not even a foot away from the other boy. Max froze. He had seen many deer in his years living with a nature hippy but he had never seen a deer near Camp especially not one with glowingly gold eyes. Max watched as Dipper whispered something under his breath to the deer before unclenching his other hand offering forward a handful of the trail mix from their lunches. The deer licked the little scraps excitedly from his hand paying no mind to Max. It's neck and other joints were cracking in a very uncomfortable manner as it chewed. There was something off about its long legs they looked much longer than they were supposed to. It also appeared to be unable to keep its jaw shut for longer than two seconds letting its purple tongue dangle out. After finishing the creature shuffled backward without even looking taking an awkward amount of time to turn around and bound off into the trees. Max wasn't sure what to say. He had seen lots of weird shit in his life but he wasn't sure how to respond to that odd looking creature that looked like it had gotten hit by a car."It wasn't a deer i-if you where wondering," Dipper breaks Max from his thoughts, "just a creature who likes to take the form of other animals." Max notices the casual touch to the voice of the other when talking about a supernatural creature. This reminds him of Mable mentioning Dippers interest in mysterious things and one of her oddly disjointed tails of Gravity Falls. He hadn't listened to the entire thing but he would bet that that was what must have been alluded to. "That explains a lot," Max mumbles in thought, it wasn't really directed towards Dipper but he got the feeling he knew that. "Anyway, I noticed you wandered off earlier, thought I'd tell you these woods aren't the safest but it seems you know your shit so," Max shrugs, "good on you I guess." Dipper looks shocked his deep brown eyes wide with an anxious flutter Max recognized from Neil sometimes. Dipper was also a bit embarrassed his other arm coming up to uncomfortably rub his bicep. "Oh, sorry for that I didn't think anyone would mind," he seems to struggle for words for a moment and Max could feel the awkwardness radiating off of him. "By 'that' I mean wandering off. I.. you probably got that... um.. thanks, I guess... for... caring?" Max shrugs off the comment, "we better get back David will flip his shit if he finds us out near this end of the woods, " Max nods in the direction of the clearing. Dipper agrees silently even though he had a curious glint in his eyes. Max turns to begin the walk back when the dirt beneath his foot crumbles away. That wasn't good. The path down the incline that they had taken was obviously not a well-used trail, meaning it was extremely narrow something he neglected to be more careful about. He felt Dipper grab his arm but the boy barely weighed anything so rather than catching him he had taken the tumble with him. The next thirty seconds consisted of blurry colors the sound of another body part hitting a rock or a bush still nothing strong enough to break the fall and slow the ringing in his ears. Max found himself face flat in the dirt his body taking a moment to process everything before it started realizing the pain of being covered in bruises and stinging cuts. It was a longer fall then he had really expected. He sat up on unsteady limbs dusting the dirt still clinging to his face off. He knew his sweatshirt was already ruined. His head was still spinning and he shifted into a sitting to ride it out. Once his vision cleared enough he looked for Dipper who he found not too far away, he had his head tucked between his knees but he was at least sitting upright. The dark blue unzipped sweatshirt Dipper had been wearing was torn off of his shoulder and now barely hung over his body. His visible arm was covered with little scratches and bruises because of the light fabric of that sweatshirt. Come to think of it his black jeans probably took some good wear and tore. After a moment of the two gasping for breath Dipper finally put his head up meeting Max's eyes. Judging by the way Dippers nose scrunched up, that throbbing in Max's nose wasn't just his imagination and it probably didn't look too pretty. "Are you alright?" Dipper asks with a voice strained by pain as Max noticed Dipper cradling his other arm close to himself. Max had been ready to answer when he felt a gross throbbing in his leg forcing him to look down. Max heard Dipper suck in a breath through his teeth apparently also deciding to look down. His pants had been torn and a nasty looking jagged cut pulsed with pain in his leg. Yeah, wear and tare. "Fuck," Max mumbles. Deciding it was better to just ignore the blood trickling down his leg he turned to face Dipper again. Dippers eyes stayed on the cut though guilt curling his brows and narrowing his eyes. "I'm so sorry" "For what? Falling down a hill with me because the fucking dirt crumbled? Dude shit like this happens. Now wipe that look off your face you look like someone kicked your puppy." Dipper looked ready to protest but he bites his lip instead averting his eyes. Max rolls his eyes, this display sort of reminded him of David in an odd kind of way. He pulled himself to his feet testing the throbbing leg that unsurprising wasn't very good to walk on. Dipper sprung up, silently offering his help which Max accepted. Max noticed nettle stings and poison ivy soars already popping up on dippers knees and calfs. In fact, that must be what that indeterminable tingling on his back was. Glancing back up the incline they tumbled down it was indeed covered in those dastardly plants. Max hadn't realized how far away they had managed to get from the clearing but that fall and the time they took picking themselves up had given the others time to notice their absence and sure enough, David was looking for them. He jogged over to them concern etched all over his face. It only got worse as upon closer inspection David noticed all the other details. When Gwen appeared she had immediately given David the okay to bring them back to camp while she would oversee the whole swimming thing. No, she wasn't happy about it but she wasn't about to keep these kids here. Breaking the treeline and walking back into the camp had never relieved Max more than it had at that moment. David had led them to the counselor's cabin and left them on the sofa while he went to the backroom to get the first aid and many other ointments to treat the poison Ivy and Nettle stings. Within seconds he was back in the room working medicine magic. David had gotten pretty good at this and that was a win despite the only thing that improved his ability was the clumsy nature of the kids here at camp. As well as Mr. Cambell's whole avoid places that could take his money thing still kicking in the back of his mind. David had to give Max basic stitches where that cut was and he had to set a cast on Dippers wrist. After getting past the worst ones David sighed a tightlipped frown sat on his face. It had been almost half an hour of tense silence only occasionally broken by a whimper of pain as David worked. "What were you kids doing? You never told me how this happened." Dipper didn't seem to be able to find his words so Max answered. "We fell down a hill while looking at some nature stuff but we're alive so it's fine David," Max says still managing to lace sarcasm into his tired words. David's mouth bunched up the way it did whenever he knew there was more to it than that. "Why were you out near that side of the woods?" There it was. "It's my fault," Dipper interjects, "I-I saw something and I wanted to check it out so I went out there and Max came to get me." David was silent an unreadable expression on his face for a moment. He sighs picking up the disinfectant again a small uncomfortable smile turning up the edges of his lips in an attempt to remain positive. "While I'm all for you guys exploring nature you two should have definitely been more careful." He places another bandage on Dippers leg, "I suppose now you know why we stick with the group sometimes." Davids tone wasn't particularly obliviously nieve as it usually was but it did good of telling them subtly he wouldn't be punishing them in any kind of way. "David, we fell down a stupid hill we didn't find anything crazy and we'll definitely avoid going back there." Davids little smile wavered for a second before he locked eyes with Max. Who, for once, wasn't trying to avoid the scrutinizing look. David understood the silent conversation and stood up. "Well alright then," and that smile returned to cover up any other emotions. ________________________________ Those injuries ended up getting them excused from the rest of the activities that day and possibly another weeks worth as well. Max had already decided he would stay here in the counselor's cabin the entire time. There was a Tv after all. When Dipper was all patched up and ready to leave Max decided he would test out those bonding skills he had been working on. Also, he would rather not be alone as he waited for the others to get back and David to finish supervising dinner making. Something he had started doing as a demand from Max to prove the food wasn't that good but now does to make sure everything put in the food is edible. "Hey did you want to hang out in here and watch Tv with me?" Dipper turned and gave him a deer in headlights look and Max couldn't help but feel self-conscious. Did he say it wrong or something? Just before the could get deeper in that thought track and retract the offer Dipper nodded. "Ah, sure i-if you don't mind," the boy resumed his seat next to Max at first seeming hesitant but after a while of tense shoulders and side glances Dipper soon sank back into his seat. 


	3. And then there was a run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nikki is a wild child and fun to write because I can use her pov as an excuse to be blunt.

There were a plethora of enormous things happening today and Nikki had to say they were going well until Max and Dipper turned up missing. It had to have something to do with the bad side of the woods out here. Nikki knows most everyone else doesn't believe it exists but she can't shake that feeling whenever she stepped past that specific patch of shrubs not too far from here. Max believed her uncharacteristically quick and Neil still can't figure out why. Nikki knew David believed it by a conversation she eavesdropped on between their counselors. David had mentioned not wanting to do too many hikes near this place at the risk of them entering what David called the eerie part. Gwen had shrugged it off.

Nikki can't decide if David's a gypsie, a witch or something but he always gets these things. He may be a bit daft about it sometimes but he sure would be useful during a ghost hunt if they ever get to do that.

Either way when Gwen, the non-believer, came back into the clearing to announce they were leaving to that swimming spot Nikki knew what was up. Max and Dipper must have been injured and David was bringing them back to camp. Mable and Neil had worry creesing their eyebrows so Nikki decided she should fill them in.

"It was the eerie woods," Nikki speaks as if it was obvious. Neil groans rolling his eyes at her suggestion. Mable dawns a confused look.

"Nikki, what's so scary about that part of the woods? David probably just keeps us away from it because there's another one of Cambell's hidden illegal garbage stored over there."

"No, Neil this feels different!"

"You know ever since you decided you where Wiccan and into mind reading or something you've been even deeper into this weird stuff."

"You're a Wiccan?" Mable interrupts some wonder filtering in next to the panic.

"Oh," she chuckles,"yeah! But, Neil just doesn't listen to me, I told him I'm interested in witchcraft, and it's the whole feeling peoples aura deal that's important here. It's not mind reading. You see cause everything's got an aura and that includes places sometimes, and that place does not have a good aura!"

"Oh that's awesome, not the bad aura thing, I know a bit of stuff because Dipper started studying it," Mable exclaimed excitedly before her face suddenly turned down again at the mention of her brother," but you said it was the eerie part of the forest that caused whatever happened to Max and Dipper?"

"Well I mean it's just a hunch but they had to have gotten injured for David to have not come back once he found them. So I blame the eerie Woods." This only upsets Mable more.

"Nikki, if he's hurt I can't enjoy the rest of my day without hating myself for letting him wander off like that." Nikki's confidence deteriorates and she is lost in a straightlaced interrogation with her eyes. No not using social skills who needs that bullshit. Not when she can read auras. They told her Mable wasn't joking and she couldn't let her new friend feel sad and Nikki certainly couldn't act like she wasn't concerned for the two herself. She glanced towards Gwen who was rounding up the younger more wild kids completely wrapped up in her job. Neil seemed to read that look on her face.

"Nikki, your not seriously considering leaving Gwen alone out here to deal with these monsters?" When he got not even a bat of her eye he sighs, "okay but at least warn Harrison before we run off." Nikki's stoic expression flashes quickly back to a wicked grin.

"Aw yeah, thanks, Neil!" She spouted as if she wasn't going to do it if Neil didn't give her permission. She then ensnarled the boy in a tight hug that pushed a squeak of terror out of his lungs before she lept to her feet and darted over to where Harrison was standing notably far from Denis. Max was gonna kick Denis's ass, Nikki hoped she would be able to see it.

"Harrison, we're gonna check on Max and Dipper mind being the extra eyes for Gwen while we're gone?" Harrison glances past Nikki back to Neil and Mable. After a nod from Neil Harrison sighs.

"Well I can try but I can't promise I won't accidentally set a kid on fire again." Nikki laughs patting him roughly on the shoulder not caring for the nervous twitch to Harissons smile or the way his eyes crinkled up awkwardly. She figured ignoring it makes it go away.

"Thanks, bro, Neil totally owes you!"

"Wait why is it, Neil? I'm fairly certain if this plan is being carried through it would've been your kind of idea." Nikki laughed again another rough pat that had Harrison wincing.

"Oh, Harrison just take the offer I promise it's worth your time and the flaming child." Harisson grimaces realizing the reason she phrased it that way. Nikki wasn't offering she was just making her orders clear. Harrison nods slowly which in turn makes Nikki lose her grip on his shoulder that smile still twisting her lips up deceivingly happy.

"Great thanks, Harrison," she gives him a thumbs up before dashing back to Mable and Neil. "Come on guys I'll lead the way!" Mable has a watery smile while Neil gives Mables shoulder a gentle squeeze trying to ignore how much this situation felt like a re-run of something that happened last week.  
________________________________

Nikki loved these woods and the way each section seemed to have its own little personality. She knew they were closer to the trees that she decided where two-faced. The daylight deceiving everyone with joy and wonder while the night disguised them as a dark blob of nightmare fuel. She heard Neil stumble over another bush mumbling curses and Mable let out a little bubbly laugh, though attempting to cover it up. A smile slipped across her face, if it weren't for the circumstances of why they were walking through the woods like this, this would be a wonderful dream come true moment.

She sucked in a heart-stopping breath as they reached the edge of the treeline the Camp visible just behind a few pine needles away. She dashed into the opening with a sudden surge of energy followed closely by Mable and being lightly tailed by a Neil who was trying to shout for them to slow down or at least warn him next time they decide to start running. Nikki takes off towards the councilors cabin knowing that it'll be the most likely place to find them. Mable's concern shown when she didn't hesitate to throw open the door. The three shuffled into Dipper and Max resting on the green sofa. Max was tiredly holding the remote in his hand that sat limply next to him. Mable was shocked to find Dipper curled up next to him actually sleeping. Mable shuffled over cautious to stay as quiet as her little grey tennis shoes on an old weathered wooden floor could be. She sat next to Dipper without a word still careful not to jostle him awake before focusing her brown eyes on Max seemingly expecting something. Nikki just shrugs shutting the door with as much care as she could muster. Which wasn't a lot because Dipper shot up now wide awake.

"shoot, Nikki!" Mable snaps.

"I'm sorry it just slammed," Nikki defends sharply.

"It's a pretty old shitty door," Max pitches in without casting a glance at the group.

"Mable it's fine I shouldn't have been sleeping right now," Dipper mumbles still slightly sleepily before he pauses seeming to take in the room a bit more, "What are you guys doing here anyway."

"I needed to make sure you weren't dead," Mable nods confidently. Dipper stops for a moment to offer Mable a look of concern.

"Mable I wouldn't ha-"

"We had to be sure," Mable said with a little giggle she brushed it off like she hadn't had a look of horror when she heard her brother had been injured. Nikki knew this wasn't the casual reaction to this kind of stuff. Even though she couldn't say she had the direct experience she had enough knowledge with Neil and Max being her closest things to siblings. This was a strange enough response Nikki knew these kids weren't normal but neither where they... so they could help them. They could probably help each other. 

But enough of that depressing crap. She jumped onto the couch taking a seat next to Mable who happily let her join in. Dipper looked slightly shook but doesn't seem to want to protest. Max grumbles before waving Neil to Gwen's chair. The boy sighs and plops down.

"So I'm assuming we're staying here for the rest of the day?" Neil asks attention turned to the screen as Max still continues flipping through channels mindlessly.

"Are we?" Dipper asks. Mable gives him a large smile that Nikki assumed was for him finally participating more in their conversations.

"Well I and Dipper kinda have too and what's better than more people," Max was obviously not all too pleased at having more people here but doesn't directly tell them to get out so Nikki takes that as an okay to stay. This is when Nikki remembers something very interesting.

"So Dipper, Mable tells me you're into the whole Witchcraft thing." Nikki ends up grabbing everyone's attention with that one but she decides it's alright.

"o-oh, well kinda I guess..," he turns a look of concern towards Mable but Nikki pretends not to notice.

"I thought it all was pretty cool and I started studying auras and stuff and I just wanted to know if you get that kind of stuff. I'm trying to prove a point to Neil." Dipper casts a glance at Neil who rolls his eyes.

"Is this about that forest thing again Nikki?" Neil knew the answer to that but he obviously didn't want to have it.

" You said-"

"Yeah as a joke you obviously didn't get," Max growls finally taking his eyes off of the screen to shoot a glare towards both of them.

"Okay seriously your still arguing about this shit?"

"Max, I'm sorry I just-I don't mean to sound like- "

"Neil, just shut up alright we get you don't like this supernatural shit and I would usually be all with you but you need to know when to fuck off and take advice." Neil snaps his mouth shut.

"Sorry," Neil mutters. Dipper shifts uncomfortably.

"y-your talking about that little circle near the clearing we were at?" his voice was small but he seemed to not want to let it go.

"Yeah, there's this horrible vibe out there," Nikki gives Max an apologetic look to which Max just sighs turning all his attention back to the TV. "And I was wondering if maybe you got that out there or not." Dipper bit his lip turning away. He was Nervous about something and it was radiating off of him. When it seemed she wasn't going to get a response Nikki considered changing the conversation.

"Everything out there can feel it," he finally mumbles, "t-that's why I left the clearing in the first place." Mable puts a hand on Dipper's shoulder lightly. He seems to tense up."I-I don't mean to drag this on though I just figured you should know that I do believe there's something disturbing everything else out there."

Everything was quiet making it easy to focus on the sound of the Tv and the little outdoorsy noises one would be able to pick up in a place like this. It was then that David decided to come back. He came in with a smile but it quickly fell into a straight line as he noticed the others gathered together.

"Now what are you two doing here? You're supposed to be with Gwen."

"Well, Mable was really nervous about her brother so we left Harrison and Gwen to control the campers so that we could check on these nerds to make sure they didn't like die or something," Nikki answers casually happy to leave the tension behind. David sighs letting a fond smile take over his face once more. David was terrible at staying mad which was a plus for these kids. 

"While it is nice that you were concerned we can't be leaving Gwen and Harrison to take care of those children all by themselves."

"So this is where you admit that Gwen can't do shit without someone other than an equally underqualified Harrison to help her do her job." David shakes his head at Max's words but doesn't attempt to protest any longer.

"They should be back soon it's almost dinner time," David looks out the window to the sun starting to dip in the sky.

"So you're kicking us out eh?" Nikki asks slightly. David sighs shaking his head.

"Well, I guess not yet. I still need to watch you until Gwen gets back with the others anyhow," he offers a smile and Nikki settles into her seat more.

"Well okay come watch Tv with us then Davey," she pats the little space she wiggled over to give. Dipper was pushed shoulder to shoulder with Max as well as Mable on his other side but Nikki didn't seem to care she was forcing them to invade each other's personal space.

"I dunno-"

"Sit!" Nikki demands, patting the spot more frivolously. David shakes his head before taking the spot. If David was any less of a stick it wouldn't have worked but because he was it did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I'll eventually post new chapters I promise it's just me being selfconsious about my own writting. I'm working mobile right now so everthings much more difficult to manage. Till next chapter I guess.

**Author's Note:**

> Save me...  
> I hate my own writing. 
> 
> Don't forget to maybe comment some advice and Have a chill life, even if you hated this mess. I know I do. Also, have yourself a nice relaxing warm beverage. It's good for the soul like puppy eyes.


End file.
